‘WEKpumpahor’ is a new and distinct variety of shrub rose. ‘WEKpumpahor’ originated from a controlled hybridization in April to June 2007 in Pomona, Calif. between the female parent ‘WEKmongros’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,605) and the male parent ‘WEKcisbako’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,552).
The resulting seeds from the hybridization were planted and evaluated. ‘WEKpumpahor’ was selected between July to August 2008 in Pomona, Calif. ‘WEKpumpahor’ was first asexually propagated in August 2008 in Wasco, Calif. on its own root cuttings, and subsequently by budding and grafting on the plant/rootstock of Rosa hybrida ‘Dr. Huey’ (unpatented).
Other subsequent asexual propagations were conducted in controlled environments in Pomona, Calif. and Tipp City, Ohio and demonstrate that ‘WEKpumpahor’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction via softwood cuttings, budding, and grafting.